


Sweetest Family

by mysterixn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, It'll rot your teeth, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Overwatch, SO MUCH FLUFF, self-indulgent bday fic, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo and McCree have been married for 7 years and McCree remembers a special day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Family

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday today so i wrote this horribly self-indulgent mchanzo fluff for myself. it's so fluffy. I'm serious it will kill you. I love it

“Hanzo! C’mere for a sec, darlin’.”

Hanzo struggled to reply, fumbling with the wiggling creature in his hands. “I'm washing Bandit!” He rubbed vigorously at the thick coat of fur underneath his fingers, lathering it in soap and suds and obscuring the brownish-black and white fur. The dog -- puppy, really -- barked quietly at his name, and Hanzo brought his hand up to rub at Bandit's head. “Shh, boy, it's ok.” He rubbed at the puppy’s legs, coating them in soap before moving to his chest and tail. Bandit's tail was wagging happily, making it difficult to lather it easily. Hanzo probably got a bit of soap on his face.

McCree popped his head in the bathroom, took a look at Hanzo's soap-covered arms and Bandit's happy expression, and grinned. “Guess it'll have to wait, huh.”

Hanzo turned to look at McCree, holding down Bandit with one hand. “If you help me out, sweetie, I just might be able to join you sooner.” McCree's face brightened even more at Hanzo's nickname, and he happily rolled up his sleeves and took off his hat, setting it on the counter. Hanzo couldn't believe he was still wearing that absurd thing, years after they’d left Overwatch together.

McCree knelt beside him on the bathroom floor, and Hanzo handed him a bucket full of water. “I’m almost done washing him. You can rinse him off.”

“Roger that,” McCree joked, as Hanzo ran his hands over Bandit’s coat once more, making sure every part of it was soapy. He nodded to McCree and washed off some of the soap on his hands with the water at the bottom of the tub, while McCree emptied the bucket over Bandit’s fur. Bandit wriggled a little, trying to get away, but Hanzo held him firm as McCree filled another bucket and rinsed the puppy again, rubbing with his hands to get the soap out.

Two buckets later, Bandit was suitably devoid of soap, his fur clinging to him like a second skin. Hanzo quickly threw a towel over the wet dog before he could shake water everywhere, rubbing deftly with the air of years of practice, though this had really only happened a few times before. McCree helpfully grabbed another towel, rubbing dry Bandit’s hind quarters while Hanzo carefully patted at Bandit’s head and pulled the plug on the bathtub.

Once the puppy was clean and dry, Hanzo and McCree stood up, letting Bandit out of the tub. He bounded out eagerly, licked McCree’s hand, jumped up to paw at Hanzo’s thighs, then bolted out of the bathroom. Hanzo sighed at the puppy’s energy.

McCree caught the meaning of his sigh, and smiled. “I remember when you and I were just as excitable,” McCree said. “Maybe even more so. I don’t think there wasn’t a day where you and I didn’t stay up for hours, just watchin’ TV, or the stars, or,” McCree grinned wider, “each other.”

A faint blush rose on Hanzo’s cheeks. Even after all these years, McCree still managed to make him blush with the simplest things. And Hanzo loved it. “I seem to recall you always fell asleep first.”

“Hey! There were a few times when ya fell asleep before me, an’ don’t you forget it, darlin’.” McCree’s smile widened further, if that was even possible. “I’ll bet you liked havin’ me fall asleep with my head in yer lap, though.”

Hanzo smiled softly. “I suppose I did.” Hanzo rubbed at his arms with his towel, the feeling of soap halfway up his arms still lingering. “Now, what was it you wanted me for?”

McCree folded his towel easily, hanging it on one of the racks to dry. “If you’ll just follow me, I’ll show ya, sugar.” McCree winked at him before heading out of the bathroom, and Hanzo sighed, even as he folded his towel (neater than McCree’s, he noted) and left the bathroom as well, flicking off the lights.

McCree made his way to the kitchen, and Hanzo followed, his sock-covered feet padding softly along the carpet floor. He and McCree had bought this house a few years back, with the money they’d earned from legal (and illegal) jobs, as well as some they’d gotten from Soldier:76 and the others, who’d insisted on helping them out. “You two are getting married and moving in together!” Lúcio had exclaimed. “We gotta help you out!”

And it was true. Less than a year after they’d left Overwatch, with both of them in their early 40s, McCree had stopped him in the middle of the streets of Hanamura and told him to close his eyes. Hanzo had obeyed, and he’d sucked in a breath when he felt McCree lift his hand and something cool and smooth slide onto his left ring finger.

“You can open yer eyes now,” McCree had whispered, and Hanzo opened them to the sight of a shining ring on his finger and a smiling man in front of him and all he could think was _yes, yes,_ yes _._

“Yes,” he’d said, before McCree could get a word in, and then McCree was leaning in and kissing him, slow and sweet and gentle and Hanzo could barely believe he’d be spending the rest of his life with this wonderful man.

And so here they were, living together, happily married for seven years, with a dog and a house and a perfect life. They still had their bad moments, those nightmarish dreams that never seemed to disappear completely, but to combat that they had each other. And that was good enough for Hanzo.

McCree paused outside of the entrance to the kitchen, and Hanzo resisted the urge to peek around him. Whatever it was, it was worth the wait. “Close yer eyes, sweetheart.”

Hanzo smiled. That meant it was _definitely_ worth the wait. He closed his eyes softly, and felt a hand, made of flesh and bone, rest on his cheek, a thumb stroking across his cheekbone. The hand traveled down the length of his arm, tracing a pattern across his tattoo before it grasped his own, tugging him forward. Hanzo followed, trusting McCree not to let him hit a wall or run into anything. He took probably 20 steps forward, before he was stopped with a gentle hand on his chest.

“Open yer eyes,” McCree whispered, and Hanzo was reminded of that day seven years ago before he opened his eyes.

The glow from the lit candles wasn’t too bright with the lights on, but was clearly there, shining in their own way as they burned through wax. 50 of them, all in blue, green, or red, sat on top of a beautiful cake decorated in cream cheese frosting and tiny sprinkles. “Happy Birthday Hanzo,” it read, and Hanzo gasped slightly. “Jesse… You…”

“You think I’d forget? Never, darlin’. Now, I got one more surprise for ya…” He rapped the wall twice, and Hanzo’s breath caught in his throat when Genji stepped around the corner, holding a carefully wrapped present.

“Happy birthday, brother,” Genji said, and though his face was unable to be read through his metal visor, Hanzo could hear the happiness in it.

Hanzo would deny it for weeks, but that was when he broke down, tears forming in his eyes as hugged Genji tightly, who gingerly set down the gift before hugging him back. Hanzo wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d gotten sappier over the years -- a direct result of being around McCree for extended periods of time. He wasn’t as stingy with his hugs, and showed his affection more often in the form of brief touches or light kisses. “Thank you,” he whispered into the metal of his brother’s cyborg body. It felt less cold and unforgiving these days, and more cool and comforting, now that they’d made up (urged on by McCree’s relentless insistence).

McCree smiled as Hanzo turned to face him, admittedly with a few tear tracks on his face. “Jesse, I…” Hanzo fumbled for appropriate words. Finding none, he placed his hands on McCree’s arms and raised himself up on his toes. “I love you,” he whispered, and kissed McCree softly. McCree kissed him back just as gently, then pulled away.

“You can open your present, love,” McCree said, and the nickname made Hanzo’s heart skip a beat. He picked up the present: a small box, wrapped in green “Happy Birthday” paper with balloons on it. Typical of Genji.

“This is from both Zenyatta and I,” Genji pointed out, and Hanzo smiled. He was glad his brother was happy, living with the omnic, even though Hanzo had disapproved at the beginning. Once he had seen how good Zenyatta was for Genji, though, he’d changed his mind, and he was glad he had.

Hanzo unwrapped the present, Bandit running in as soon as he heard paper tearing. Hanzo tossed the paper on the floor, and Bandit stuck his head under it, provoking a laugh from Genji and a chuckle from McCree. Hanzo opened the box, and pulled out small, carefully crafted figurines, each the size of his finger. There must’ve been 20 of them, all different characters and styles.

“I remembered you had a bunch of these when you were younger,” Genji explained. “I don’t know if you still like them, but, well, at least you can have them for the memories.”

Hanzo smiled, looking down at the one in his hand. It was holding a blue sword, poised and ready for battle. “I love them,” he said quietly. He looked up at McCree, who was beaming, and at Genji, who was petting Bandit carefully. “Thank you, you two. I couldn’t ask for a better family.”

McCree reached out a hand and twined his fingers with Hanzo’s, and Genji put a hand on his shoulder. “We love ya too, darlin’,” McCree said, and Hanzo teared up again, wondering how on Earth he’d managed to have these two loving people in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> http://s3.amazonaws.com/assets.prod.vetstreet.com/d5/b2/7462683d47a3b97db129cbd58f42/australian-shepherd-ap-kfqkvx.jpg my ref for their dog, it's so cute, i want 50
> 
> ps: those of you who read "my thoughts are yours": I'M SO SORRYYYY i have lost inspo for that fic and can't seem to find it again ;-; i will try to update soon but idk how soon


End file.
